


On Your Watch

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if he really thought about it, <i>technically</i> he wasn't doing anything wrong. As a security guard for Camelot Enterprises, it was part of his job to keep an eye on the surveillance monitors at all times. So if the Vice-President of the company had the bizarre habit of masturbating in his office late Friday nights, well, it wasn't exactly Merlin's fault if he saw it all, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for "[The Wanking Comment Fest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html)" While it's been edited from the original fill, it's still unbeta'd. Sorry about that.

Merlin was pretty sure this sort of thing was illegal. As in, “if he was ever caught, he'd probably be arrested and listed on a special database for the rest of his life” kind of illegal. His picture would be plastered all over newspapers and televisions everywhere, complete with a clever nickname the media would come up for him using five variations of the word "pervert."

But if he really thought about it, _technically_ he wasn't doing anything wrong. As a security guard for Camelot Enterprises, it was part of his job to keep an eye on the surveillance monitors at all times. So if the Vice-President of the company had the bizarre habit of masturbating in his office late Friday nights, well, it wasn't exactly Merlin's fault if he saw it all, right?

(The fact that he had begun to rationalize his sudden voyeuristic tendencies should have been enough of an answer. One that Merlin pointedly ignored.)

Hell, for the longest time, he didn't even _like_ Arthur Pendragon. When the two of them first met, Arthur had forgone polite introductions and instead criticized Merlin's ability to do the job, as well as his choice of clothes and hairstyle. Of course, at that moment, Merlin's clumsiness decided to rear its ugly head. He managed to knock over his cup of coffee right in the middle of his tirade about how after four years in the field, he was perfectly capable as a security guard, and not everyone could afford to look like they walked off the cover of GQ thank you very much. He had cursed loudly as he scrambled to sop all the liquid up before it ruined the equipment, and Arthur had walked off laughing, making a joke about feeling more secure under Merlin's watch already.

So as far as first impressions go, it wasn’t the best.

But then there was a second one, and a third, and a fourth, and after awhile the two of them actually started to become friendly towards one another. Soon they were on a first name basis, and discussed their family, friends, interests, and general lives outside of work whenever they had the chance. And yeah, Arthur could still be a royal twat sometimes, and teased Merlin over various things constantly. But then there were also cases where he would bring an extra cup of coffee in the morning if Merlin had been working the overnight shift, or when he gave Merlin three full months of paid leave when his mother was sick and in the hospital.

It didn't help that Arthur was fucking gorgeous either; he was blonde, blue-eyed, and well-toned, someone you expected to have a career in modeling rather than stocks and trades. But Arthur’s best feature had to be the bright smile he always gave when he passed by the front security desk. It was cocky some days and fond others, but always reserved for Merlin.

Okay, so maybe Merlin was tits-over-ass for his boss. But that really didn't mean he should be going around and invading Arthur's privacy. As far as Merlin should be concerned, whatever Arthur wanted to do behind the closed door of his office was his own business.

And yet, Merlin found he couldn't stop watching every time it happened.

He didn’t even remember how it all started. Just that it had been a Friday night, and nearly everyone else was already gone for the day. Merlin had drawn the metaphorical short straw and got stuck with the overnight shift, which meant he had to spend what could have been a perfect night at the pub stuck in an empty building.

Well, an almost empty building. Because despite rumors of nepotism being the only reason why Uther promoted his son to second-in-command, Arthur was the very definition of a workaholic. He usually arrived and departed outside normal business hours, and sometimes even worked straight through his lunch break. He and Merlin were the only two left behind that night; supposedly Arthur was in the middle of a huge project, and wouldn't leave until the end result met his own set of personal high standards.

So Merlin was at the front security desk, completely bored out of his mind, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Arthur hunched over his desk, spreadsheets and file folders covering everything. One hand was frantically scribbling something down, while the other one was--

Merlin's eyes widened. He didn't believe what he was seeing at first, and thought there must be a reasonable explanation for the flurry of activity partially hidden under Arthur's desk. But then Arthur shifted back in his chair, and Merlin could clearly see his belt undone and the zipper of his trousers open, the tip of Arthur's cock peeking out from waistband of his boxers.

Arthur acted as if nothing was amiss, lazily stroking himself as he continued to work. He soon had himself completely exposed, his hips shifting as he thrust upwards into his fist. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and the chair began to rock back and forth with his movements.

Merlin stared, dumbfounded, his mouth going dry, unable to tear his eyes away. He felt his own cock swell at the sight, trapped in the confines of his uniform, and he clamped a hand down on it tight to take off some of the edge. But that it only seemed to make it worse, and he bit back a frustrated whine, trying to mentally will his erection to go away.

But he didn't dare stop watching the video feed, especially not after Arthur seemed to give up all pretense of work in favor of openly pleasuring himself. The pen dropped from his other hand as he undid the bottom buttons of his shirt, pushing the fabric up. His movements grew faster, more erratic, and just when Merlin thought he couldn't take any more, Arthur stilled, throwing his head back in a silent cry as he coated his hands with his climax.

That night, Merlin nearly came in his pants like a hormonal teenager. He didn't see what had happened next, and for a short period of time, he couldn't even look Arthur in the eye. Arthur didn't seem to notice, and eventually their conversations returned to normal.

But the secret sessions on Friday nights continued.

Merlin didn't know what to do. He couldn't really ask someone for advice; it was embarrassing just for him to think about it, let alone say something aloud. Besides, he had a suspicion if anyone else had seen something similar, it would have circulated in hushed whispers around the water cooler by now. Or, if it had been his fellow security guard, Gwaine, broadcasted loudly around the building’s intercom system.

And it wasn't like Merlin was going to directly say something to Arthur, for god's sake! He could see that conversation now: "By the way Arthur, I noticed you've been wanking whenever you're working late Friday nights, and I've just been too ashamed to tell you because...I might have joined you a few times?"

Yes, after it kept occurring over and over, Merlin finally broke down. It began with him just stroking his cock through the fabric as he watched Arthur, just enough to hold the need off until he could escape to someplace private and give it a proper tug. But then he grew bolder and started to expose himself, mimicking Arthur's motions on the screen. He imagined it was Arthur's fingers wrapped around his dick, squeezing the length, twisting at the tip. That it was Arthur's tongue licking his palm, getting it wet to ease the friction. That it was Arthur touching him, making him feel so damn good that Merlin practically shouted Arthur’s name as he came.

It was dangerous, he knew that. He always tucked himself and cleaned up as best as he could before Arthur came down to the lobby, but Merlin was constantly terrified that he was going to be discovered. He wasn't so much worried about losing his job (though that definitely weighed on his mind) or being arrested (that too), but what would happen to their friendship if Arthur ever found out. It wasn’t so much about the masturbating, but the betrayal of trust and privacy, of keeping such a thing a secret.

Arthur, on the other hand, seemed to have no such concerns. In fact, he only seemed to grow more brazen in the act, doing such shameful and filthy things to himself that it made Merlin wish the security feed had better picture and sound. Tonight was no different; he had stripped completely naked, the arches of his feet braced against the edge of his desk, legs wantonly spread open as he leaned back in his chair. His stroking started slow, per usual, but he had two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them greedily.

Merlin groaned, and fumbled with his pants and underwear to shove them down. Unlike Arthur, he stroked quickly, roughly, not having the patience for anything else. He wondered what it would be like, to fuck Arthur in that chair, or against that desk, or on the floor, until they were both sore and sweaty and sticky with their combined come. And then they would do it again, except Arthur would be the one pinning him against the door, whispering filthy things in his ear as he pushed inside.

The phone rang, and Merlin jumped, cursing. He then scrambled to answer it with shaking hands. "H-hello?"

"You're watching now, aren't you?"

Merlin dropped the phone in shock, and then stared at the screen. Arthur was smirking up at the camera, the phone nestled in the crook of his shoulder. He continued to stroke himself, angling his body so everything was displayed in perfect view. His lips were moving, and Merlin realized he was still talking, and hastily picked the phone receiver back up. "...What?"

Arthur sighed heavily, and god, Merlin's cock twitched at the sound. "I said, you're watching me now, aren't you?" he asked. "You can see it all, right?"

"Arthur, I--" Merlin started to say, trying to think of an excuse. But there was no use in lying, not now. "...Yes."

"I thought so." Arthur said, the sound of slick skin sliding against each other barely audible in the background. "You know, after that first night, I expected you to say something. I mean, it's your job to monitor these cameras at all times, isn't it?"

Merlin mumbled something incomprehensible, but that seemed to be enough of an answer for Arthur. "But you didn't. So either you were horrible at your job, which is a possibility, or you saw, but didn't say anything. Truth be told, the idea of the second one appealed to me much more, and after I took a look at the footage of the lobby all those nights, it turned out I was right."

 _Shit._ Merlin jerked his head up, and sure enough the camera attached to the wall across the way blinked damningly back at him. How could he be so stupid to forget about that?

"Don't worry." Arthur chuckled, somehow sensing the panic threatening to overtake Merlin right then. "I made sure that no one else can have access to those files, as well as the ones of my office. I want to be the only one who can see your face when I do stuff like this--"

Arthur's breath hitched, and Merlin watched as he reached down, trailing one of his moistened fingers past the skin behind his balls, circling his hole before pushing in. To see it was one thing, but to hear Arthur's moans as he entered himself was something else entirely.

"Do you know," Arthur gasped out as the digit sank more and more inside, "how many times I thought of you while doing this? Of you sitting behind that stupid little desk, watching me, looking so damn beautiful as you came? Because of me?"

"Fuck," Merlin hissed. "Arthur--"

Arthur added another finger, pumping his cock more rapidly as pre-come leaked down over his fingers. "And while I could never be sure, I think I figured it out. You were shouting my name towards the end, weren't you? Every time."

Merlin's response came out of his mouth like a mantra: " _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes_."

Arthur grunted, and Merlin heard the thud of the phone falling to the floor. He stared at the monitor, transfixed at the sight of Arthur coming in thick stripes over his stomach. Merlin was so close to climax himself, panting as he increased his pace. But just as he began to feel his balls tighten and the edges of his vision grow fuzzy, he heard Arthur's voice whisper in his ear: "Don't come yet."

"W-what?" Merlin choked out. "But I--"

"Don't come yet," Arthur repeated, and Merlin raised his head to see he was already getting redressed. "I’m coming down there, and I want to be there when you come, have my fingers wrapped around yours, making you scream for me. So don’t come yet, and Merlin, remember: I’ll be watching."

The line clicked dead.


End file.
